Forever
by Beanacre0
Summary: A small one shot. In Singer 2; Return to Hogwarts, Hermione confessed she didn't want to watch Harry and Ginny die. Edward promised to be by her side forever. Finally, it's the day Harry Potter dies. Will Hermione be able to let him go?
1. Forever

The One-shot I was thinking of writing. I'm not very good at emotional writing, but I was going for a somber mood. Hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

**

**Forever**

Harry Potter lay on his deathbed at the grand age of 199, the oldest wizard to ever live. His wife, Ginny Potter, had died only 30 years previous and he was looking forward to being reunited with her.

Harry looked up at everyone standing by his bedside. His children, all well into their hundreds, stood beside his head, Lily holding his hand gently. His sons, James, Sirius and Ron, were trying not to cry and Sirius had his hands on his twin sister's shoulders. Beside his children, were his grandchildren and their children. Even his great great grandchildren were there.

He turned his green eyes full of wisdom gathered with age onto the group of most beautiful people he had ever seen. The most beautiful stepped forward gently and took his free hand, her honey brown curls flowing freely about her back. Her looks unchanged from when she just seventeen.

"Mione, you have always been a good friend to me. Ever since we were eleven. I wish you only happiness during the rest of your existence. I only ask one thing of you." Harry rasped. Hermione Cullen smiled softly down at her old friend. "Yes, Harry?" She asked.

"Take care of my family. Watch over them, always stay with them. Promise me." Harry requested. If Hermione could cry, she would have been. "Of course I will, Harry." She whispered. Harry pattered her hand and smiled. "Thank you. I love you, Hermione, Sister." Hermione squeezed his hand gently. "I love you too, Brother." She replied.

The Potters stood around the elderly man, the Patriarch of the family, until very late that night. Finally, on midnight of his 200th birthday, Harry James Potter breathed his last breath.

Black figures stood beside an open grave site. A pale young woman stepped forward with a bronze haired pale man. She held a lily in her hand, Harry's favourite flower, and gently pressed a kiss to it. "Farewell, my old friend. You'll always be in my heart." She whispered before letting the flower flutter into the grave, landing on top of the coffin.

Hermione Cullen watched as the men threw the dirt on top of the grave of her child hood friend, sadness filling her long dead heart. She would miss Harry, but she promised him that she would watch over his family for all eternity. Edward, her loyal husband, took her hand in his and led her over to where her god children and the rest of the family were.

"Aunt Hermione." Lily wept, pulling her god mother into a hug. She knew what Hermione was, but also knew that she would never harm her. "Lily, be strong. Your father was a great man, but he will never leave you." Hermione soothed the old woman. Lily had always been close to her father and would miss him dreadfully. As they all would.

Hermione finally left the family during the early hours of the morning. She and Edward walked around the grounds of Hogwarts, where Harry and Ginny were buried and where James was Headmaster. They sat down on a ridge overlooking the black lake.

Hermione leaned into her husband's shoulder and sighed. "Do you remember what you promised me when I was first turned?" She asked quietly. Edward smiled. "Of course. I said that we were your family, and that we'd be with you forever. And I stand by it. Forever." He replied. Hermione kissed him as the sun rose, the light dancing off their skin.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed this. It's only a little something.


	2. Challenge Mirror Image

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


End file.
